un amour de petit soeur
by MaryaMarya
Summary: la petite sœur de Bokuto tombe follement amoureuse d'Akaashi alors que c'est deux dernier sont secrètement en couple! désolé pour le résumé foireux, je suis complètement claquée!


hey hey hey! Ça fait quand même un petit bout que j'ai pas publié (en fait non, moins d'un mois, j'ai juste pas de vie) et bon je suis pas sûre d'être totalement satisfaite de mon OS mais si je le publie pas maintenant, je le publierais jamais alors... C'est ça, bonne lecture!

* * *

Bokuto était heureux.

Le jeune garçon était présentement étendu sur son lit avec son petit-ami qui somnolait dans ses bras. Akasshi et Bokuto sortaient ensemble depuis maintenant trois mois et la seule personne au courant était Kuroo, le capitaine de Nekoma (et donc par conséquent probablement Kenma aussi), et ça leurs allait.

Donc, ou en étions-nous?

Ah oui! Bokuto était heureux! Lui est Keiji étaient rentré directement chez l'argenté après l'entrainement dans le but de passé la soirée (et possiblement la nuit) ensemble, considérant le faits qu'ils avaient la maison à eux seuls, la soirée promettait d'être belle.

Donc, Akaashi somnolait dans les bras de son capitaine, la tête nichée au creux du coup de l'argenté. Enfin, semblait somnoler, théorie qui fut vite écarté pas Bokuto quand il sentit sur main remonter, lentement mais surement, sur son torse, explorant peu à peu ses muscles abdominaux. Le capitaine de hiboux nicha son nez dans les cheveux soyeux de brun, le resserrant contre lui. Keiji releva la tête dans le but de poser ses lèvres sur celles de son adonis de copain. Le baisé, au départ chaste, devint rapidement plus profond, presque langoureux. À ce moment-là, ils entendirent la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir.

« -Saaaaluuuut, c'est moi! Je passe la soirée à la maison finalement, dit une voix de collégienne. »

Cette voix appartenait à Akira, la petite sœur de Kotaro. Bokuto adorai sa petite sœur (même si en ce moment, il fallait l'avouer, il aurait préféré être seul avec sa moitié). C'était une très belle jeune fille avec de longs cheveux bruns et de beaux yeux bleus. Bien qu'il ne l'ait jamais rencontré, Akaashi en connaissait déjà long sur la jeune fille.

En entendant ladite voix, les deux garçons se décollèrent en rajustant leurs vêtements.

« -C'est ma sœur, marmonna Koutaro.

-Hum… fit l'autre, elle a un excellent sens du timing. »

Les amoureux se levèrent à contre cœur pour aller à la rencontre de la jeune fille. À la vue de sa sœur, Koutaro souris d'un sourire pur et honnête, un sourire comme il avait presque constamment en présence de la brunette. Keiji aurait presqu'été jaloux s'il ne savait pas qu'un sourire encore plus spécial lui était réservé.

C'est alors qu'Akira posa ses yeux sur Akaashi, elle devint subitement rouge tomate. Bokuto fit les présentations.

-Aki, je te présente Akaashi, il est dans mon équipe de volley! Akaashi, voici Akira, ma petite sœur.

-Ravi de vous rencontrer… Akaashi hésita, comment dois-je vous appeler? Ça risque de faire de la confusion si j'utilise Bokuto-san…

-C'e-c'est bon, bégaya la jeune fille, on doit avoir à peu près le même âge… vous pouvez me tutoyer, et m'appeler par mon prénom, ce sera plus simple, justifia-t-elle.

-Très bien, dit le noiraud en souriant légèrement, alors ce sera Arika-san.

La jeune fille rougie encore plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà, apparemment c'était possible et prétexta quelque chose pour aller s'enfermer dans sa chambre.

Akaashi resta perplexe…

-Elle est toujours comme ça, demanda-t-il à son capitaine de petit-ami qui s'était posté derrière lui et avait passé ses mains le ventre du plus jeune.

-Nah, Répond-il, la bouche collé sur la peau du coup d'Akaashi, en fait je crois que tu lui es tombé dans l'œil…

Le passeur se retourna, toujours dans l'étreinte de l'As. Keiji avait les soucis froncé et une moue mécontente que Koutaro jugeais d'adorable. Il l'embrassa sur le nez avant de littéralement prendre son passeur dans ses bras (genre en poche de patate) pour le transporter jusqu'à sa chambre et délicatement le déposer sur son lit.

-Bon, rigola le plus vieux en se couchant aux côtés du passeur, j'adore ma sœur, mais j'avoue que sa présence modifie légèrement mes plans pour nous deux. En plus, vu sa réaction de tantôt, je suis sûr qu'elle va te faire du rentre dedans toute la soirée!

-N'importe qui, s'offusqua le passeur, je crois pas que ta sœur ai une quelle conque attirance pour moi.

Le capitaine soupira, sa petite chouette adoré était vraiment aveugle quand il s'agissait de sentiment des autre pour lui, ce qui le rendait, avouons-le, encore plus attirant.

-Quoi qu'il en soit, trancha l'As, j'ai quand même de plans pour toi!

Akaashi vint se coucher sur lui et allait l'embrasser quand on cogna à la porte de la chambre de Koutaro. Les deux garçons se redressèrent subitement, s'assoyant à bonne distance l'un de l'autre.

-Entre, dit Koutaro à sa sœur.

Celle-ci entra et son frère nota qu'elle avait troqué son uniforme contre de vêtement qui la mettait particulièrement en valeur au lieu de privilégier le confort, et qu'elle s'était également remaquillée. D'ordinaire, c'était le contraire! Bokuto n'aimait pas ça.

-J'allais regarder un film d'action, dit-elle en souriant, voulez-vous le regarder avec moi?

Les deux amants se regardèrent un moment.

-Non, c'est bon, dit gentiment Akaashi, on voudrait pas te déranger.

-Mais vous me dérangez pas, répliqua brusquement la collégienne.

Akira Bokuto était connue pour ses coups de foudres incessants, mais aussi pour son insistance. Quand elle avait quelqu'un en tête, elle sortait le grand jeu et elle ne lâchait pas tant qu'elle n'avait pas atteint son but. Pas que Koutaro avait peur que Keiji le laisse pour sa sœur, mais connaissant cette dernière, elle ne les laissera pas tranquilles.

Et en effet, elle ne les laissa pas tranquilles de toute la soirée au grand dam de deux garçons qui de voulaient pas lui dire qu'elle dérangeait, de peur de la vexer.

Akaashi et Koutaro finirent donc par écouter le film d'action avec Akira. Chaque fois qu'ils essayaient de filer en douce, la jeune fille revenait les voir avec de grands yeux remplis d'étoile qui faisait à coup sûr céder son grand frère. Même Akaashi avait de la difficulté à lui dire non.

Ils purent enfin aller se coucher vers onze heures.

-Enfin, s'exclama Keiji en se laissant tomber sans aucune délicatesse sur le lit deux places de son ami, ta sœur est…. Comment dire…

-Totalement sous ton charme, compléta le bicolore, mécontent, en se plaçant à califourchon au-dessus du noiraud.

-Nah ça c'est toi, le taquina Akaashi, enfaite, elle m'énerve un peu… Elle est toujours aussi envahissante avec tes amis?

Bokuto Roula les yeux au ciel.

-Juste ceux pour lesquels elle a un coup de foudre.

-Et ça arrive souvent?

-Mouais, quand même. La dernière fois c'était Kuroo, elle l'a collé pendant trois mois et elle à lâcher l'affaire en le voyant embrasser Kenma. Oh, et elle croit que Kenma est une fille.

-Sérieux, fit Keiji, totalement découragé.

-Moais, affirma l'attaquant, bon, on continu de parler des amours de ma sœur ou…

La fin de la phrase mourut dans un gémissement quand Keiji attira les épaules de son copain contre lui, collant en même temps ses lèvres contre les siennes. Ils se décollèrent pour se mettre en pyjama. Ils s'endormirent paisiblement, Akaashi lové entre les bras puissant de son cher amour.

* * *

Akaashi était reparti chez lui depuis maintenant deux heures. Deux heures durant lesquelles notre hiboux national, à savoir Bokuto, avait essayé de rejoindre notre chat national, vous l'aurez compris, Kuroo.

 **Moi :** hey chaton

 **Moi :** kuroo faut que je te dise quelque chose

 **Moi :** kuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuurooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

 **Chaton :** oui oui c'est bon qu'est-ce qu'il y a

 **Moi :** Ma sœur a rencontré akaashi pour la première fois hier

 **Chaton :** coup de foudre?

 **Moi :** yep

 **Chanton :** shit

 **Chaton :** vous êtes dans la marde

Akaashi était chez lui étendu dans son lit depuis qu'il était rentré. Bokuto lui manquait déjà. Et on parle bien de Koutaro Bokuto et non d'Akira Bokuto! Celle-ci ne lui manquait pas, mais pas du tout!

Son téléphone vibra, lui indiquant qu'il avait reçus un texto. Il s'attendait à recevoir un autre texto replis de cœurs de sa chouette d'amour. Cette idée le fit sourire, il adorait vraiment son capitaine! Son sourire s'effaça immédiatement quand il vit le texto en question.

 **Numéro inconnu :** salut Akaashi san, c'est Akira ^^ 3

Sérieusement? Akaashi hésitait entre lui répondre poliment, l'envoyer promener ou tout simplement l'ignorer. Il opta pour un mélange des deux premières options. Il ne voulait tout de même pas se faire détesté pas la sœur de l'amour de sa vie!

 **Moi :** Comment as-tu eu mon numéro?

 **Numéro inconnu :** je suis passé par la manageuse de votre équipe de volley (j'ai voulu regarder dans les contacts de mon frère mais comme il a mis des surnoms à tout le monde, je savais pas lequel était le tiens)

Akaashi nota mentalement qu'il faudrait qu'il aille voit les surnoms en question. Il décida de ne répondre que lorsque la jeune fille lui posait une question. Il répondrait poliment, n'encouragent en aucun cas la conversation.

 **Numéro inconnu :** quel nom j'ai dans tes contactes?

 **Numéro inconnu :** et koutaro?

 **Moi :** Numéro inconnu, dans les deux cas.

C'était totalement faux mais le brun ne pouvait décemment pas avouer que son homme portait l'affectueux surnom de : Hibou de ma vie 333.

La jeune brunette continua à le harceler de texto jusqu'à ce qu'elle déclare qu'elle avait quelque chose à faire, enfin.

Akaashi et Bokuto étaient en train de manger tranquillement leurs bentos sur le toit de l'école en discutant. Ils aimaient bien manger ici car ils était seul et pouvaient enfin agir comme un couple. Bokuto expliquait à son passeur à quel point les mathématiques de terminales étaient compliquée quand ce dernier reçus un texto.

 **Petite peste envahissante :** salut 3

Le brun soupira et reposa son téléphone sans répondre. Koutaro le regarda perplexe.

-C'était qui, demanda l'argenté, la bouche plaine.

-Ta sœur, soupira l'autre.

Le capitaine se raidit d'un coup en écarquillant les yeux.

-Ma sœur te texte!?

Pour toute réponse, Akaashi lui tendit son téléphone pour lui permettre de lui les nombreux messages de la petite brune.

-Waaaaah, fit l'As, ç'a frôle le harcèlement…

Akaashi ne répondit pas, préférant venir se blottir contre le torse de son amoureux. Bokuto passa instinctivement ses bras autour des hanches du plus jeune.

Koutaro rentra chez lui directement après l'entrainement, et il n'était pas content, mais alors pas du tout. Il devait avec sa petite sœur, et rapidement. La jeune fille avait non seulement continué à harceler le brun de messages mais en plus elle avait continué pendant l'entrainement de Volley, alors que le portable de Keiji était éteint, après s'être pris un vent monumental.

Le jeune homme entra en furie dans la chambre de sa petite sœur.

-Bordel Akira, cria presque l'argenté, ce qui fit sursauter la plus jeune, que tu fasses de rentre dedans à Akaashi chaque fois que tu le vois, passe encore, c'est énervant mais on fait avec. Mais que tu le harcèle de messages même pendant l'entrainement, c'est trop! Il est tanné, même moi je commence à en avoir marre! Tu sais que je t'adore mais s'il te plait Aki, laisse mes amis tranquilles!

La jeune fille le regarda avec de grands yeux étonnés. Jamais son frère ne s'était emporté contre elle comme ça. La brunette était franchement étonnée du comportement de son frère. À croire qu'il ne voulait pas la voir être heureuse avec un garçon! Mais elle aussi avait un caractère fort, elle se rapprocha et regarda son frère droit dans les yeux.

-Ah oui? Dit-elle d'un air suffisant, je ne pense pas que je le dérange tant que ça moi. T'es sur que ce n'est pas toi qu'il trouve envahissant? Il me l'aurait dit si je l'importunais, et surtout, je ne crois pas qu'il sortirait avec moi si je l'énervais!

C'était totalement faux. Jamais Akira avaient ne serait-ce qu'un semblant de rendez-vous avec le beau brun, mais ça, Koutaro n'avait pas à le savoir.

-Qu-quoi, demanda le plus vieux sous le choc, quand ça?

-On est pas encore officiellement en couple, dit sournoisement la collégienne, mais ça viendra. On a déjà eu quelques rendez-vous ensemble. La dernière fois, c'était samedi passé, il me semble…

L'argenté regarda sa sœur, complètement sonné. Jamais au grand jamais il n'avait soupçonné qu'Akaashi le trompais. Surtout avec sa propre sœur! De plus, Keiji avait justement annulé une sortie avec Koutaro samedi passé pour une raison encore inconnue, et si c'était pour sortir avec Akira?

-La prochaine fois qu'on se voit, dit la brunette, comme pour en rajouter une couche, c'est dimanche après-midi. Vu ta réaction, je comprends maintenant pourquoi il voulait pas t'en parler.

Koutaro repris un air sur de lui. Sa sœur avait choisir le mauvais jour pour simuler un rendez-vous avec le beau brun. Ce dimanche en après-midi, Keiji avait effectivement un rendez-vous, mais avec l'ainé des Bokuto.

-Ah, ria Koutaro d'un air suffisant, tu mens très mal Akira.

Les deux adolescents se défièrent du regard encore quelques instants, puis le garçon repartis. Ni une ni deux, la cadette se jeta sur son téléphone.

 **Moi :** Heyyy beau brun, ça te dis d'aller au ciné avec moi dimanche après-midi?

 **Futur Husban 33 :** Je suis pris, désolé

Akira soupira.

-J'aurai essayé, chuchota-t-elle pour elle-même.

Koutaro s'était réveillé tôt et encore plus de bonne humeur qu'à l'habitude en ce dimanche matin. C'était toujours comme ça quand il avait rendez-vous avec son passeur, il était heureux.

De son côté, Akaashi aussi rayonnait de bonheur! Il s'était levé le sourire aux lèvres et il ne l'avait pas quitté. Le brun s'était lavé en fredonnant, ce qui n'était pas dans ses habitudes (fredonner hein, il se lave toujours!). Puis, il s'était habillé en fredonnant. Il avait ensuite engloutit son repas, toujours en fredonnant (ne me demandez pas comment c'est possible de manger en fredonnant, j'en sais rien), sous le regard surprit de sa mère.

-Dis donc Keiji, dit la mère du passeur en s'accoudant sur la table, t'est drôlement joyeux ce matin, il y a quelque choses de spécial aujourd'hui?

-Non, répondit son fils en essayant de cacher les rougeurs qui lui montaient aux joues, sans grand succès. Je sors avec un ami, rien de bien bien extraordinaire…

La femme le regarda avec une lueur de malice dans les yeux.

-T'es sur que c'est pas avec une amie « e » que tu sors, mon chou? Voir une petite-amie!

-Ne-non, fit Akaashi, perdant subitement tous ses moyens. Bien sûr que non!

-Alors, elle est jolie? Retoqua la mère, ignorant totalement les protestations de son fils.

-Comment elle s'appelle? Demanda le père de Keiji qui avait suivi toute la conversation malgré le fait qu'il venait d'entrer dans la pièce.

-Puisque je vous dis que c'est pas un rendez-vous amoureux, répéta le volleyeur en partant dans sa chambre pour finir de se préparer.

Keiji et Koutaro étaient d'abord allés se promener dans un parc pour profiter du beau temps qui s'offrait à eux. Ils avaient finis par s'assoir à l'ombre d'un arbre pour discuter. Le brun avait fini la tête sur les cuisses de son amant qui lui jouait distraitement dans les cheveux.

Akaashi plongea son regard amoureux dans celui plein de tendresse de Bokuto. Il se dit qu'il avait de la chance de l'avoir. Les deux garçons étaient éperdument amoureux l'un de l'autre et ils n'osaient même pas imaginer leur vie l'un sans l'autre.

Akaashi sourit et le pauvre cœur amoureux de Koutaro rata un battement. Ils étaient dans leur petit nuage, leur petit monde à eux, loin de tout ce qui pouvait entacher leur bonheur commun. Keiji regarda l'argenté qui rougissait en détournant les yeux. Il avait envie de l'embrasser! Le passeur allait se redresser pour répondre à cette envie mais il se ravisa. Ils étaient en public. Déjà que leur position était un peu ambigüe, qu'ils n'allaient quand même pas se rouler un pelle à la vue de tous!

Ils finir la sortie dans un petit bistro où ils allaient fréquemment. Ils discutaient les yeux dans les yeux quand le sujet dévia sur Akira, la sœur de Koutaro.

-Elle commence sérieusement à m'énerver, bougonna le champion.

-Tu lui en as parlé? Demanda innocemment le plus petit en prenant une gorgée de thé.

-Ouais mais elle s'est fâcher et elle m'a raconté n'importe quoi, dit le plus vieux, visiblement contrarié.

-Par exemple, questionna Keiji.

-Elle m'a dit que vous étiez pratiquement en couple, élucida le capitaine. El-Elle m'a dit que vous aviez déjà eu quelques rancards. Par exemple samedi passé et, Koutaro rigola un peu, cette après-midi. Elle ne m'avait jamais mentis comme ça avant… Pendant un moment j'ai cru qu'elle disait la vérité…

Sa voix chancela quelques peux sur la fin. Bokuto avait les larmes aux yeux est semblait prier pour que son petit-ami le rassure et efface tous ses doutes. Le plus jeune sourit légèrement et passa sa main sur la joue de l'autre.

-Bien sûr que non, s'offusqua Keiji, j'ai jamais été nulle part avec elle! Samedi passé, j'étais chez le médecin! Et puis, c'est vrai qu'elle m'avait proposé qu'on sorte aujourd'hui, mais même si j'avais été libre, j'aurais refusé.

Bokuto, dont les larmes avaient totalement disparue, sourit. Il savait qu'il n'aurait pas dû douter de son copain.

-Je sais, dit-il à mi-voix, je te fais confiance. C'est juste que quand elle m'a dit ça, j'ai cru que j'allais mourir!

En ce moment, Akaashi était très mal à l'aise.

D'un côté, il avait Akira qui le draguait ouvertement. De l'autre, il avait Bokuto qui, à défaut de pouvoir prendre ne brun dans ses bras, fusillait sa sœur du regard.

Il était passé chez son petit-copain sans réfléchir aux conséquences de ses actes. À la base, il voulait juste rendre au troisième année son agenda qui, pour une raison obscure, s'était retrouvé dans le sac du noiraud. Pas se faire inviter à souper par Mme Bokuto (et qui connait Asako Bokuto sais qu'il est absolument impossible de lui refuser une invitation à souper, et ce, même avec une excuse en béton) et encore moins se retrouver au milieu d'une bagarre de regard noir entre les deux enfants Bokuto! Et comme ils n'avaient pas d'école le lendemain et qu'en plus, il commençait à faire noir, Asako avait insisté pour que Keiji reste à dormir! Bon, au moins le jeune couple pourra dormir dans les bras l'un de l'autre, c'était déjà ça.

Faute d'avoir prévu de dormir chez son ami, Akaashi n'avait pas prévu de pyjama, ni de vêtement pour demain d'ailleurs. Il se retrouva donc à piocher dans la garde-robe de l'argenté pour trouver quelque chose à se mettre en guise de pyjama. L'attaquant étant plus grand et plus large que lui, Keiji fini donc avec un bas de pyjama dont il avait resserré le cordon à la taille au maximum et un coton ouaté gris trop large au niveau des épaules. Ça ne le dérangeait pas le moins du monde de porter les vêtement de son capitaine, bien au contraire.

Le noiraud était présentement assis en petite position fœtale sur le lit de son amant, le nez fourré dans les manches trop longue pour lui du coton ouaté, reniflant l'odeur apaisante de Koutaro. Celui-ci arriva vêtu d'un simple pantalon jogging aux couleurs de Fujurodani. L'allié se passa un t-shit bleu avant de rejoindre son copain.

-Arrête d'être beau comme ça, dit le capitaine en enfouissant son nez dans le cou du plus jeune, je vais finir par te sauter dessus!

Ils s'embrassèrent chastement en se regardant amoureusement. Akaashi adorait quand son amant le regardait comme ça, comme s'il était la huitième merveille du monde. C'était niais mais ils étaient comme ça, un couple niais. Bokuto se coucha sur le dos entrainant naturellement Keiji qui s'étendit contre son torse.

Confortablement installé dans les bras de l'amour de sa vie, le s'amusait avec le cordon du coton ouaté qu'il avait piqué au beau volleyeur qu'était son petit-ami. Ils commençaient à somnoler quand les parents de Koutaro entrèrent dans la chambre. Les deux lycéens se décolèrent rapidement à contrecœur pour faire face à Mr et Mme Bokuto.

-On avait oublié de vous prévenir, dit Asako, nous partons pour la fin de semaine et Akira est supposée dormir chez une amie, elle devrait d'ailleurs déjà être partie, vous serez donc seuls, j'espère que ça vous dérange pas, ajouta la femme.

-Nah c'est bon, répondit un peu trop vivement son fils, bonne fin de semaine.

Ils partirent laissant les deux adolescents en tête à tête. Avant que Koutaro n'eut le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, son passeur lui sauta dessus, réquisitionnant ses lèvres au passage.

-On va pouvoir être tranquilles, chuchota Keiji avec une voix lourde de sous-entendus en collant son front à celui de son homologue.

Cependant, ce qu'ils ne savaient pas, c'est que la jeune Akira avait décidé d'annuler sa soirée pyjama dans l'espoir de conquérir une fois pour toutes, le cœur du tant convoité Akaashi.

Elle s'approcha à pas de loup de la porte qui menait vers la chambre de son frère, pièce ou était enfermé les deux garçons depuis maintenant presqu'une demi-heure. En ouvrant la porte, elle ne s'attendait pas à tomber sur la scène dont elle fut malheureusement témoin.

Akaashi, son Akaashi, l'homme de ses rêves, futur mari et père de ses futurs enfants, étant assis à califourchon sur les genoux de son grand frère, les mains enfouies dans les courts cheveux argent du volleyeur. Son grand-frère, son model, son héro tenait l'homme qu'elle aimait dans ses bras. Pire ils s'embrassaient. Ce n'était pas un petit baisé sur le bout des lèvres, non, c'était un de ces long baisé langoureux comme on en voit dans les films. Akira compris qu'ils étaient amoureux, pas que la situation pouvait laisser croire autre choses, non. Mais elle comprit qu'ils étaient réellement, vraiment et totalement amoureux. D'un amour fort et sincère comme elle n'en avait jamais connus.

Mais n'oublions pas qu'Akira Bokuto reste avant tout une adolescente impulsive avec un caractère fort et un orgueil tout aussi problématique.

Sur le coup, la jeune fille vue rouge, elle hurla avant de partir dans sa chambre en courant. De derrière la porte elle put entendre un sympathique : « Elle était pas supposée être partie, elle ? » de la part d'un beau passeur et un tout aussi poétique : « Shit, Akira! » prononcé par son frère cette fois.

Trois coups retentirent à la porte de sa chambre.

-Aki, entendit-elle au travers de la cloison d'une voix qu'elle reconnue comme étant celle de son frère, je suis désolé, on aurait probablement du t'en parler... je m'en veux, en plus je savais que t'avait un crush sur Akaashi… Déso-

Il ne put pas finir sa phrase que sa sœur ouvrit sa porte à la volée, manquant de lui arracher le nez.

-Je vois absolument pas de quoi tu parles, s'écria-t-elle, je suis pas du tout amoureuse d'Akaashi-kun, continua-t-elle avec une expression facial qui disait exactement le contraire. C'est juste complètement dégelasse ce que vous faites. J'arrive pas à croire que mon frère est une tapette! Vous me dégoutez.

La brunette avait dit ça sans réfléchir, sans évaluer ses paroles, avec seul et unique but de blesser son frère. Son cerveau était embrumé par la colère, empêchant tout raisonnement rationnel de parvenir à elle. Elle n'était pas homophobe, loin de là. Elle ne trouvait pas leur amour dégelasse, elle le trouvait magnifique!

Koutaro avait l'impression de s'être fait transpercer le cœur. Jamais il n'avait pensé que sa sœur puisse être si cruelle. Il pleurait maintenant à chaude larme sur l'épaule de Keiji, lui aussi peiné de la tournure qu'avait pris la situation.

Il fallut plusieurs minutes à la plus jeune pour reprendre ses esprits. Réalisant ce qu'elle venait de dire, Akira s'en voulut énormément. Elle s'avait que son frère était sensible et qu'il accordait aussi une grand importance aux jugements de sa petite sœur.

Silencieusement la cadette sortie de sa chambre pour s'approcher de celle de son frère. Elle regarda par la porte entrouverte, n'osant pas déranger le couple après ce qu'elle venait de dire. Ce qu'elle vit lui déchira le cœur.

Dans les bras d'Akaashi, Koutaro pleurait. Le plus vieux s'était blotti dans les bras son amoureux, qui lui frottait le dos dans l'espoir de le réconforter. Si voir le visage baigné de l'arme de Koutaro anéantissait Akira, les fine larmes qui sillonnaient les joues d'Akaashi rendaient la scène encore plus triste.

Ne sachant pas comment réagir, la brunette se contenta s'avancer sans regarder les deux lycéens.

-Je m'excuse, dit-elle doucement, en regardant toujours le bout de ses pieds. Je le pensait pas vraiment… je sais même pas pourquoi j'ai dit ça…

-Vraiment, demanda le plus vieux en reniflant, tu nous trouve pas dégueu?

-Non, répondit-elle avec une voix pleine de remords, j'ai juste pété les plombs et j'ai dit n'importe quoi… en fait la première chose que j'ai pensée quand je vous ai vu vous embrasser, c'est que vous formiez un magnifique couple…

Ce qui était, il fallait l'avouer, totalement vrai.

Koutaro se jeta dans les bras de sa sœur, en pleurant de joie cette fois. Derrière eux, Akaashi essuyait ses larmes, ravie de voir son amant retrouver son état normal.

Ils passèrent le reste de la soirée assis devant la télé ou dans la cuisine à discuter en jouant aux cartes.

-Qui est au courant pour vous deux? Demanda innocemment Akira confortablement installée dans une pile de coussins.

Les deux amoureux se regardèrent gênés.

-Ben déjà y'a toi, commença Akaashi.

-Kuroo aussi le sait, ajouta le numéro quatre.

-Donc probablement Kenma aussi, compléta le passeur.

-C'est tout, dit Akira dans un froncement de sourcils.

-Mouais, marmonna son frère.

-Tu vas le dire aux parents? Questionna la jeune fille.

Koutaro de répondit pas, se contentant de soupirer et de presser la main d'Akaashi dans la sienne.

bah ouais, c'est mauvais et j'assume... Sinon, même si je publie pas depuis longtemps, je risque de pas publier beaucoup beaucoup c'est temps ci, pour diverse raison. Premièrement, je me suis lancé dans l'écriture d'un roman qui ne verra probablement jamais le jours (et j'avoue tester certains passage et les transformant en fanfiction) et l'aire de rien, ça prend du temps! Ensuite, j'ai la manie de m'invertir dans un milliard de projets parascolaires (groupes d'entraidants, voyages scolaires, ect.), alors du temps, j'en ai pas énormément (quoi que...). Aussi, je suis en enrichi, donc même si je les faits pratiquement jamais, j'ai pas mal de devoirs, et surtout (c'est la raison principale en fait) je suis hyper malade depuis plusieurs moi (bon j'arrive a fonctionner quand même mais c'est vraiment pas la forme) et à cause de ça je suis souvent fatiguée et j'ai perdue ma surinspiration habituelle, anyways, vous en avez rien à foutre!. donc c'est ça... j'attend vos reviews avec impatience!


End file.
